Presently, there are not many options of gift wrapping other than a simple gift box or a decorated gift bag. There are advantages to either design. A gift box is structured in its design and as a result, it is useful to hold gifts that need to be laid flat or gifts such as, but not limited to, apparel. On the other hand, a gift bag is beneficial because it comes already decorated for the special occasion and has straps which can be used to easily transport the gift. The present invention, the handled gift box, is a combination of both of these types of gift giving. It not only provides the structure and security of a gift box, but also the portability of a gift bag. The present invention also creates a more versatile method of gift giving with its changeable decorative themes and wide range of usable materials.